Such tray packs are conventionally used in the food industry, particularly for smaller pet food portions. The filled tray pack is tightly sealed by sealing a sealing foil onto a sealing rim passing round the removal opening. To permit an opening of the pack by drawing off the sealing foil, conventionally in a partial area, e.g. in the case of a polygonal tray in one of the corners, is formed an opening tag projecting radially outwards over the sealing rim and a rolling rim connecting onto the same. The tag defines a tear initiation point for pulling off the sealing foil.
In conventional tray packs the top of the rolling rim projects over and beyond the sealing rim plane. On sealing on the sealing foil, as a result of the counterpressure of the rolling rim, a deformation occurs in the tag area thereof and consequently in said area a stronger connection of the sealing foil to the tray pack. Thus, in the tag area an increased tear initiation force occurs on opening the pack, which is undesired particularly for user convenience reasons.
Therefore the problem of the present invention is to provide such a tray pack which can be opened with reduced force expenditure.